


Cuts: Red Riding Hood is Wearing Black Edition

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Animal Transformation, Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Dark fic, Gore, Hardcore, Holy Wars, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Priest!Shizuo, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolves, Yandere, Yandere!Hachimenroppi, Yaoi, vampire!izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Here are all the cuts from every story in the RRHWB series.There's a lot! And there's will probably only be more as the series goes on.These have not been edited or proofread.
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!), Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Ruby no Yubiwa/Toudaimoto Kurashi
Series: Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100043
Kudos: 3





	1. Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black: The Wretched Journey

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tsuki kept his eyes on the ground. He didn’t have nearly enough energy or interest to raise his head to see where they were going. So, he decided he’d just watch where they were walking as his head rested on Roppi’s shoulder.

The man who hurt Tsuki the most was piggybacking the teenager, holding him close. Tsuki couldn’t hook his injured ankle under Roppi’s rump so he had the blonde’s feet tucked into his jacket—so they didn’t get cold.

The group had been walking for a few hours now. Rubi and Toudai were in the lead. Sakuraya and Shitsuo followed closely behind and Roppi took up the rear. Roppi wasn’t in the back because he was acting as the rear guard; he was in the back because Tsuki’s additional weight was making him sink further into the snow, which slowed him down and made it so he needed to follow in somone else’s footprints else he’d slow the whole group down.

However, soon that didn’t matter as a trail presented itself. There were deep indents in the snow. Tsuki was confused at the sight. They looked like wagon marks but it seemed too wide from what Tsuki was used to. Tsuki lifted his head from Roppi’s shoulder to look around.

“We’re almost to the port city.” Roppi said, looking over his shoulder at Tsuki. “Try not to be intimidated.”

Tsuki didn’t answer. _**‘Intimidated?’**_

The group started walking into the grooves. There were horse tracks and horse dropping in between the two wheel marks. That wasn’t anything unnatural. All the wagon’s Tsuki’s seen were usually pulled by a horse. At least, they used to. His village had horses once but they died and didn’t bear a foal so they started using yaks to pull them or just carried small loads by themselves. Tsuki hadn’t seen a horse in quite a few years, but he knew the rest of the world didn’t have unfortunate circumstances like that. A lot of the wagons in this city would probably be pulled by horses. What was unnatural was the amount of fecal matter. The snow was permanently stained brown with it. Tsuki buried his nose in Roppi’s shoulder to keep the smell from messing with him.

‘ _ **Why’s there so much? Are cities really that big?’**_

The group kept walking. Within minutes they came to the top of a hill. Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide.

Before him was a harbor of some sort. And around said harbor were houses upon houses. Ones as big as Izaya’s manor and some as big as his family home. In the center was the tallest building Tsuki had ever seen. The peak of it had a cross on the top.

“Is that a-a church?” Tsuki asked, staring in awe as he lifted himself just a tad higher to see over Roppi’s head.

“That big building?” Roppi verified.

Tsuki nodded.

“Yeah. That’s the bishop’s church.”

Tsuki looked down at him. “Bi-bishop?”

“You don’t know what a bishop is?”

“N-no…”

“Fucking hell, you were raised in a tower, weren’t you?”

Tsuki glared at him.

“The bishop is a priest in charge of the area. And right now, they’re the ones in charge of sections of the holy order. You know how an army works, right?”

“Huh?”

“Okay, so basically there’s the guy in charge. And that guy decides that he has too many followers to lead them properly. So he assigns other people, seconds in command basically, to lead chunks of the followers. The seconds in command for the church are called bishops.”

“W-who’s the guy in-in charge then?”

“Who do you think it is?”

“God.”

“Nope.”

Tsuki glowered.

“He’s known as the Pope. Supposedly he was chosen by God to be the head of the church.”

Tsuki cocked a brow, tilted his head down to try and look at him. “Ch-chosen by G-God?”

“Supposedly.”

“G-God wouldn’t ch-chose som-someone to lead the ch-church if he wa-was going to mu-murder innocence.”

“Apparently he did.”

“That’s not—”

“Unless God’s just a farce used to control the masses.”

Tsuki openly glared at him. Then glanced to the side and let out a sigh. He didn’t want to argue with him again. He didn’t have even a spark of resilience left to put up a proper banter anyway. And it wasn’t like Roppi was going to listen to Tsuki’s opinion on God.

“Come on, guys.” Rubi said.

Rubi was the first to start down the hill. Toudai grabbed the albino’s arm, leaning on him quite heavily. They leaned back while their legs stayed forward to keep balanced. Shitsuo and Sakuraya followed. Roppi glowered at the hill.

“Tsuki, switch.” Roppi said.

“Eh?”

“If we try to go down the hill like this, we’ll fall. Lemme carry you in the front.”

Tsuki didn’t want to comply. He didn’t want to hug Roppi. Not after the last ‘hug’ he wanted was from his brother. He’d really would rather not. No, he absolutely had no intention to hug Roppi.

Roppi knelt down. Tsuki put his feet on the ground as the werewolf removed his arms. Tsuki stood. Then walked past Roppi and began making his way down the hill.

“Eh, Tsuki!”

Tsuki ignored him as he stepped down. He went at the hill sideways, so he could slide. It took the weight off his sprained ankle and made it easier to keep his pace with the others. Tsuki heard the snow crunch next to him. Roppi slid past Tsuki in the snow, looking up at him with worry as he grabbed the blonde’s arm.

“Is your ankle okay?” Roppi asked, his expression laced with worry.

Tsuki ddin’t respond. He instead tugged his arm away and continued his descent. Roppi followed closely, nearly bumping into Tsuki. The blond glared at him but didn’t say anything.

Shitsuo and Sakuraya reached the bottom first. Rubi and Toudai were next.

“Here, Tsuki-kun.” Toudai held a hand out to the blond.

Tsuki smiled his thanks and took the offering, hopping off the slope to avoid limping. Roppi glared at them—Tsuki could feel the scorn without looking—and a growl rumbled in his throat. But he said nothing.

“Allow me to look at your ankle really quick.” Toudai said. “If it’s better, I think you may walk on your own.”

“I don’t think we should even risk it.” Roppi growled. “If we let him use it and it’s not fully healed, he’ll just be limping longer.”

“However, exercising the joint can be just as helpful as not having weight on it. Walking on it in moderations is better than permanent resting.”

Roppi glowered at him.

“Tsuki-kun, how well can you balance on one leg?”

“V-very.”

“Alright.” Toudai smiled at him. “Hold on to my shoulders if you need assistance.”

Tsuki nodded. Toudai knelt before Tsuki. The blond lifted his foot. The doctor pulled the tabi off. Tsuki rested his hand on Toudai’s shoulder as he then rolled Tsuki’s sock down. His bandaged ankle was exposed. Toudai spend the next few minutes unraveling the bandages.

“The swelling seems to have gone down.” The deviant stated. “I’m going to bend it. Tell me when it hurts.”

Tsuki nodded. Toudai slowly twisted the foot to the left. There was nothing until right before his foot was twisted as far as it could.

“There!” Tsuki called, his hand gripping his shoulder at bit.

Toudai nodded. He then straightened his foot out and turned it to the right. Almost immediately, Tsuki called out.

“Are you pigeon-toed, Tsuki-kun?” Toudai asked.

“Huh?”

“The way you walk? Do you walk with your toes inward or outwards?”

“…I…never r-really stopped to l-look.”

Toudai nodded. He then pulled his doctor bag in front of him and brought out a new roll of bandage wrapping. “So, you should be able to walk so long as you walk either straight or with your toes pointed inward. Try not to support too much weight on it, regardless. If we can make him a crunch, that would be ideal—”

“He doesn’t need a crutch.” Roppi growled. “I can carry him.”

“You carrying him will not help his foot heal.” Toudai glared at Roppi. “He needs a crutch or a cane.”

Roppi’s lip pulled back in a snarl. Tsuki’s grip tightened on Toudai’s shoulder. Toudai looked up at Tsuki, saw the fear in the blonde’s expression. The doctor’s eyes filled with guilt before he glanced down.

“You may assist him as a crutch,” Toudai said, “but don’t carry him.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Roppi growled.

“When it comes to medical, I will tell you everything you need to know. Do not carry him.”

“You—”

“Roppi, listen to him!” Rubi intervened, stepping between the two brunettes. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

Roppi growled like an animal.

“I know you don’t like being told what to do, but Toudai has the most authority when it comes to medical. We should respect his advice.”

Roppi rolled his eyes and snorted. “What the fuck ever, Rubi.”

Toudai stared at them for a moment longer before he returned his attention to Tsuki. He rewrapped Tsuki’s ankle within minutes and rolled his sock back up. He put Tsuki’s tabi back on and pulled his pant leg down over it. Toudai then stood.

“Here.” The doctor offered his arm for Tsuki to hold.

Tsuki smiled up at him and went for the offering.

Roppi growled loudly as he stepped in between them, nearly shoving Toudai away with one hand while the other wrapped around Tsuki’s shoulder’s. The teenager immediately stiffened. Roppi casted Toudai a glare of complete hatred before pulling Tsuki past.

“Here, hold onto me.” Roppi said to Tsuki.

Tsuki clenched his fists hard. He felt like he was going to cry again. The tears were starting to sting. But Tsuki held them down. He breathed in deeply, let out a heavy, stutter of a sigh, then grabbed Roppi’s arm. He wrapped his arms around the limb, using the wrist—which Roppi bent out and up—as support. Roppi smiled at him warmly before turning towards Rubi.

“We’re close enough to the city.” The black werewolf said. “Do you get the glasses from Izaya before you left?”

“…Yeah.” Rubi opened his duffle and started rummaging.

‘ _ **What are glasses? Do they mean glass as in the windows of churches?’**_

Tsuki didn’t know. That was the only time Tsuki saw glass until he got to Izaya’s place. None of the houses in Tsuki’s village had glass windows except for the church. There was no way they could create enough glass for the entire village when the window’s they’d be going into were crooked and matched no other house. They’d have to hope the pan of glass they made would fit.

Rubi pulled out a small item. It was small bits of metal with two small circles of glass attached to them. Tsuki tilted his head in confusion.

‘ _ **What are those?’**_

Rubi held it out to Roppi. Roppi took them, then unfolded the metal legs. He then put them on, the legs sat on Roppi’s ears while the pieces of glass rested over his eyes. The sun reflected off the lenses, making it hard to tell what color Roppi’s eyes were.

the city. Roppi was now leading the way, the other four members of the group following close behind him.

* * *

Tsuki buried his face into the pillow. He wanted to cry. Why couldn’t he cry? His eyes were hurting, his cheek bones ached. His whole body was demanding he cry. But he couldn’t. Something inside of him just wouldn’t allow himself to cry. That ice was creating a wall, blocking all his emotions. The numbness was just spreading more and more.

‘ _ **What the hell did I do to deserve this? You can’t tell me God is that cruel! You can’t tell me he chooses people to suffer for the sake of the masses! You’re lying!’**_

Tsuki registered something nearly immediately. The anger he felt was boiling hot and so wrathful, it hurt his chest. But for that split second of rage, he could feel again. The numb…the fire of hatred was melting his freezing heart.

Tsuki wanted to feel again. He didn’t want this numbness anymore. He could feel that cold pulling him towards a dark abyss. And in that abyss, Tsuki saw nothing left for him. No heat, no happiness, no personality. If Tsuki were to descend to that level of depression, the blond knew that he would be nothing more than an empty husk.

He had to stave off this feeling. He had to keep his heart from freezing over.

And the only way he saw that was with the fire of hatred.

Tsuki clenched his teeth hard.

‘ _ **Why? Why God? Why have You forsaken me? I devoted my life to You! I lived in Your glory and no one else’s! So why have You damned me to a life of torment! You bastard! You hateful, lying bastard!’**_

Tsukishima couldn’t contain the anger anymore. He had to release it. So the blond buried his face into his pillow and screamed.

“Tsuki?!”

Tsuki heard Roppi but didn’t care. It was working. That scream was giving him feeling again. It was filling the emptiness the ice took away with heat. He wanted that heat. He wanted to feel. Tsuki screamed until he was out of breath. He panted heavily.

“Tsuki!” Roppi’s hands touched the blonde’s shoulders. “What—”

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”

Roppi immediately removed his hands.

“I hate you! I hate you so much!” Tsuki let the words spill out without a pause. “Why? Why the hell did it have to be me? What, because I asked you to teach me how to fish when we were fucking seven? Because I talked to you one fucking time and never saw you again? It may have been important to you, but to me it was nothing worth fucking remembering! It was just a stupid dream that won’t go away!”

More. He needed more heat. Just a bit more.

Tsuki looked over his shoulder to glare at Roppi with all the hate he could muster. “You’re disgusting! Pathetic! You should have just fucking killed yourself back then! Everyone would have been better off you were dead! No one cares about you! No one wants you around!

* * *

Tsuki stood with the pot of water. He went over to one of the flat bowl-like tubs and dumped the water into it. Once done, he picked up the tub and went down the tunnel. He entered the room at the end to see Rubi and Toudai working to clean the doctors broken arm. Tsuki put the tub down by them.

“Here!” Tsuki turned around and walked off without another work.

“Tsuki-kun?” Toudai voiced.

“Hey, wait!” Rubi rushed over.

The white wolf grabbed Tsuki’s arm. Tsuki glared over his shoulder at him.

“We heard what Izaya said.” Rubi growled. “You know Toudai has only tried to help you this past yea—”

“No shit I know! I’m not mad at Toudai-san!”

Rubi cocked a brow. “Then who?”

“Who the fuck do you think? The piece of shit that kidnapped me then decided I wasn’t worth raping anymore!”

Tsuki tugged his arm around of Rubi’s grasp.

“I’m going home. While the bastard is _busy_ , I can easily make it partway down the mountain before he even gets back.”

“Tsu-Tsuki-kun, wait.” Toudai sat up on his knees. “Let Rubi at least escort you down.”

“I’ll do one better. I’ll escort him to the port city.” Rubi looked over his shoulder. “Toudai, you come too.”

“I cannot. I need to look after Shizuo-san.”

“Shizuo’s fine now. He won’t die from his injuries, at least.”

“I can’t take the risk.”

“And I can’t take the risk Izaya kills you while I’m gone. You’re coming with us.”

“But—”

“No buts. I’m not going to argue with you on this. You’re coming with us.”

Toudai glowered at him. Then glanced to the side. Then let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.”

Rubi nodded. He then turned back to Tsuki. “We’ll go once Toudai’s arm is casted. Go get your things ready—extra pelts, ration, and clothes, alright?”

Tsuki nodded. Without anything else to add to the conversation, the blond turned around and rushed down the hall. He crossed the main cavern and grabbed

* * *

Tsuki called, leaning back to put his hands on his shoulders. “I-I-I was scared s-s-so—”

“Tsuki, shoosh!”

Too late. The house they landed on was one of the only ones on that side of the town. The center of town wasn't actually in the center. Most of the houses were closer to the entrance with only a line of houses on the other side. So the house they landed on was one on the edge of the center clearing.

And there were many people in the center of town. Quite a few of them looked up and their eyes immediately stretched wide.

“Who are you?!” A man yelled.

“How did you get up there?!” A woman yelled.

“They have red eyes!” A teen called.

“Intruders! There's intruders here!”

“Kadota-san! Father Tom!”

Roppi's lip pulled back in a snarl before he pushed off the roof. With a speed unbefitting running on a snow-covered, slanted roof, he ran across the roof and leaped. He landed on another roof. Tsuki knew immediately what he was doing. He was running for the church.

“R-R-Roppi-san, wait.” Tsuki said, holding Roppi closely. “We-we don't need to run. We look suspicious.”

“I'm just getting us closer so Tom can see us.”

Roppi jumped to another roof. There was nowhere left to jump. The roofs gave away to open air, where a few feet away was the small stone wall surrounding the church. A girl was running inside the church, calling for Tom.

A crowd began to form under the house they stood on. Tsuki could see many heads in the crowd, but none of which he really cared to see. He was looking for a pair of blond heads. He wanted to see his siblings.

A moment later, the dread-locked man dressed in priest robes walked out. Tsuki smiled at seeing him.

“There's Father Tom.” Tsuki said.

Roppi looked over and nodded.

“Who are you?!” A man in the crowd yelled, holding a bow and arrow. “Better speak quick else I'll—”

“W-w-wait, wait, wait!” Tsuki yelled, putting his feet on the roof to stand. “It-it's me, Tsukishima!”

there were many gasps in the crowd to such a statement. Everyone's eyes widened.

Roppi let Tsuki go, kneeling down so the blond could stand properly. But that was a mistake as Tsuki immediately slipped on the snow. He called out in surprised as his feet flew up, sliding down the slanted roof. Roppi lunged forward and grabbed Tsuki's wrist. The two of them slid, but Roppi pulled Tsuki and wrapped his arm around his waist so they were pressed agaisnt each other. Roppi put his feet out and slammed them agaisnt the gutter. Tsuki heard the metal creak, but it held and the two stopped sliding.

Roppi and Tsuki let out a breath of relief. They then looked down at the crowd.

“Tsukishima!” Tom's voice resounded through the air.

The two looked over to see the priest walking over, followed by two blond—one wearing white with pink eyes and the other wearing a yukata with blue eyes.

“Is that really you?!” Tom called. “I received a letter from Father Akabayashi saying you were coming!”

“A-Aka—”

“Is Akabayashi the priest with reddish brown hair?!” Roppi yelled. “And a scar over his eye! Or the giant guy with a bunch of scars on his face?!”

“He's the man with reddish-brown hair!” Tom walked over, looking up at him. “He also told me you were in the presence of a werewolf with two pups!”

They both jolted, their eyes widening. Tsuki looked up at Roppi in uncertainty.

The crowd began to yell.

“Wait, what?!”

“You brought the werewolf back?!”

“How are you even alive?!”

“We thought the werewolf killed you!”

“Was it possible you were working with werewolf this whole time?!”

“Did you betray us all for that damn werewolf?!”

Those words stabbed into Tsukishima hard enough to make him want to cry.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!” Roppi screamed at the top of his lungs, standing up to gain all of their attention. “Tsuki's been talking about nothing other than wanting to come back to you motherfuckers for eleven fucking years and you have the audacity to say he left by choice! Fucking cunts the lot of you! You don't deserve Tsukishima if you're going to say shit like that!”

“R-R-Roppi-san, stop!” Tsuki grabbed his pant leg, looking up at him. “Pl-please don't yell at them. I-I have a lot to explain.”

Roppi glowered down at him, then glared up at the people. “Anyone who's holding a weapon better fucking throw them down before I even think of bringing Tsuki down there!”

“We won't hurt Tsukishima!” Tom yelled.

“You! You're the werewolf, aren't you?!” Delic's voice tore through the air. The blond stepped up and looked up at them. “You're the piece of shit who stole our brother!”

Roppi's lip pulled back in a snarl but he didn't say anything.

“Give us back Tsukishima! Now!”

* * *

He glanced over at Psyche. _**'I need to get him alone so we can try to—'**_

“Hey,” Delic said.

The big blond sat dwon by Hibiya. The raven immediately glared at him.

“So, your father asked me to take you two back to the port city.”

Hibiya's eyes widened.

“It's a week journey over the mountain and through the forest, but I'll do it. He said you know what ship it is and Shizuo will be waiting for you on the other side.”

Hibiya didn't trust that. He didn't trust that at all.

_**'Dad didn't trust these guys at all. Why would he change his mind last minute?'** _

His eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion.

_**'He wouldn't. Dad's a stubborn mule so he wouldn't go from not trusting someone to trusting them. He's lying.'** _

Hibiya clenched his teeth and looked away. Delic stared at him with obvious hurt.

_**'Which means they probably lied about how Dad died. Maybe there was no skinwalker. Maybe that was just a convenient scapegoat.'** _

The amber-eyed boy turned around and looked at his brother. Psyche looked scared as he hugged himself.

Hibiya knew what he had to do.


	2. The Viscount of the Orihara Estate

[]

“Excuse me?” Shizuo said as politely as he could.

A sailor turned. Immedaitely, his eyes narrowed at the priest robes Shizuo wore. The blond currently stood on the deck of a ship, holding Izaya piggy-back style. The two wore hoods to hide their faces from any soldier’s that may have recognized them.

“Um, is the Captain of this ship Captain Sharaku Eijirou?”

“Who’s asking?” The sailor glowered.

“We need safe passage to Taiwan. I-I have no shortage of gold coin so—!”

“The fuck is a priest doing on my ship?”

The blond and sailor turned their heads. A man came out of the captain’s quarters.

“This man wants a voyage to Taiwan.” The sailor said.

The captain immediately scrutinized Shizuo.

“Um, are you Captain Sharaku Eijirou?” the priest asked.

“That’s right. And you are?”

“Um, I’m Heiwajima Shizuo. I…I’m the Alpha—past Alpha to the Heiwajima pack. They should have used your vessel to get to Taiwan about a year ago.”

“ _You’re_ the ex-alpha of the Heiwajima pack?”

“Yes.”

The captain obviously didn’t believe him. “Yeah, sure. You had better luck telling me you were a thrall or something, what with the blond hair.”

“I-I am a thrall. Er, I—”

“Now you’re just making shit up. We all know that werewolves can’t become thralls. Werewolf blood is poisonous to vampire.”

“It’s really complicated! But I swear, I am who I say I am! I-I can show you my birthmark if you want!”

“…Yeah, I’d like that.”

Shizuo nodded quickly. Gently, Shizuo slung Izaya around and held him in his arms. He knelt down and placed the raven on the floor.

“Wait, is that Orihara Izaya?” Eijirou glowered.

Shizuo looked up. “Um, yes?”

“Orihara Izaya, the vampire?” The sailor asked. “But it’s the middle of the day. How is he not bursting into flames?”

“Again, that’s really complicated.”

Eijirou’s eyes narrowed into hateful glare.

“Um—”

“Might I ask, what’s wrong with the bastard?”

“…Um, well, he-he was poisoned by dead-man’s blood. The Holy Order—we’re being hunted by the Holy Order. They don’t know we’ve made it to the port city but I don’t know how long that’ll be the case.”

The sailor jolted. “A priest is being hunted by the Holy Order?”

“It’s a really long story.” Shizuo stood upright. He began unbuttoning his robes.

“You can show me that later.” Eijirou said. “For now, get down below deck.”

Shizuo jolted. “Really?”

“If you’re being hunted, just having you on the ship may compromise our whole operation. We’ll talk more once we’re out to sea.”

Shizuo smiled. “Th-thank you!”

The blond picked up Izaya, holding the raven close to his chest.

“This way.” The sailor gestured for Shizuo to follow.

The priest did so without question

* * *

[]

Shizuo spent an hour explaining everything to the captain. He skipped some details because it was very personal, but he expressed how Izaya saved his life when Shizuo was a teenager at the expense of poisoning himself to make the blond his thrall. During the darkest time of Shizuo’s life, Izaya was there for him. Izaya saved his life on multiple occasions while the blonde was raveled in reckless behavior and blood-thirsty revenge. He had even joined the church all for the sake of his revenge. After everything was said and done, Shizuo and Izaya pursued an honest relationship with each other as equals.

Shizuo decided not to mention that Izaya was an informant for the church to hunt monsters. Even if he explained they only hunted monsters who targeted humans or killed for sport, Shizuo got the feeling this man wouldn’t take that kindly. The last thing Shizuo wanted was for Izaya and him to get thrown overboard in the middle of the cold, winter sea.

Eijirou took everything in with utter silence. Once Shizuo was done, he muttered, “Always knew Izaya was a crazy bastard,” and dismissed Shizuo. The blond paid for their voyage, then returned to his room below deck. It was now dusk and the ship was far out to sea. Far enough that Shizuo decided it was time to feed Izaya the tears.

Shizuo entered their room. Izaya was still lying on the bed, quiet as a corpse. The blond walked over and grabbed his bag. He found the jar of human tears. He popped the cork and leaned over Izaya. He gripped the raven’s cheeks and gave them a gentle squeeze. The pale lips parted. Shizuo poured the tears slowly into the mouth. He then reached down and rubbed the sides of Izaya’s neck, inducing the vampire to swallow.

Shizuo emptied the bottle into Izaya’s mouth. He popped the cork back into the bottle and shoved it into the bag. The blond sat down on the floor. Now, all he could do was wait. Shizuo pulled out his bible and began reading.

Within twenty minutes, Izaya gasped loudly—making the blond jolt in shock. Shizuo put the book down and stood.

“Izaya!”

The raven coughed hard, arching his back and flailing his arms slightly.

“Shoosh. Shoosh! Izaya, it’s okay!” Shizuo brushed the black locks out of Izaya face. “It’s oka—”

Izaya shoved Shizuo hard. The blonde’s eyes stretched wide before they cringe in pain as he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes just in time to see the bedroom door swinging close. Shizuo was now alone in the room.

“Izaya, wait!”

Shizuo pushed himself to his feet and ran. He left the room, went down the hall and up the stairs. He saw Izaya climb the stairs just a moment before him. As soon as the vampire was on deck, he unfolded his wings. He pushed off the ground, flapping his bat-like appendages to be airborne.

“Izaya!”

Shizuo leaped with all the strength in his legs. He wrapped his arms around Izaya’s waist, squeezing him tightly.

“Let me go!” Izaya yelled.

Izaya and Shizuo knew that the raven couldn’t support Shizuo’s weight and it showed clearly. The vampire flapped his wings rapidly, groaning as he pushed against Shizuo. The two were steadily getting higher.

“Oi!” A sailor called.

A moment later, Shizuo felt someone hug his legs. The extra person was enough weight to bring Shizuo to the deck. The blond used as much of his inhuman strength as he could to pull Izaya to the deck and pin him to the ground.

“Let me go, Shizuo!” Izaya clawed at the wood, flapping his wings to hit Shizuo in the face rather than trying to fly away. “I have to go back! I can’t leave Mikado behind!”

“It was his choice to stay! There’s nothing we can do now!”

“No, you don’t understand!”

“Of course I understand!”

“I can’t let my son stay behind to clean up my mess! He’s the only family I have left! I can’t lose him too!”

“You won’t—you won’t lose him! Izaya!” Shizuo flipped the vampire over. “He knows what he’s doing! He’ll be okay!”

“No, the Holy Order will hunt him because of me!”

“You two don’t share the same last name! There’s no evidence to prove he’s your son other than your word and his! They won’t find him!”

“He’s my son, though! My son!”

“I know, I know!” Shizuo hugged Izaya close. “I know…He knows what he’s doing, Izaya. He won’t let himself die. Too many people are relying on him for him to die.”

Izaya started to tremble. He sobbed, hugging Shizuo back. It was all the raven could do.


	3. Pride, Prejudice, and Persecution

“I was playing with some kids and I ended up telling them I was a werewolf. I was ten so I thought I could trust them. They took to it really well, said it was ‘cool’ and ‘amazing’. But they told their parents and we had already been on thin ice. My stepfather was still respected because he was an ex-priest, so the town didn’t say anything when he married a woman with blond hair who birthed a child with white hair. But they had always been watching us, suspicious of us. Then I gave them the evidence they needed.

“They came to kill us. They burned

* * *

“NO!” Rubi yelled.

They all turned as Rubi burst out of the room. All the soldiers leaped away from Toudai in favor or reaching for their sheathed swords.

“Rubi, wait!” Toudai called.

‘ _ **Too late now.’**_

Rubi rushed the closest soldier. His fist came out in a might swing that connected with the guys cheek before he could pull out his sword. The man’s eyes stretched wide from the blow before they rolled in the back of his skull and closed. He dropped to the floor instantly.

The other two soldiers had their swords out at the ready. One swung at him. Rubi would admit he had never been in a fight. He had never had a weapon brandished at him with the intent to do bodily harm. The closest thing to a fight he had been in were border skirmishes with other monsters, which ended quickly when the fear of a full wolf pack being dropped on their heads became prominent—after all, it was abnormal to only see two werewolves.

What’s more, Rubi had only ever fought in his wolf-form. He only knew how to fight in his wolf form. His human form was far more awkward and less coordinated. However, he made up for that with speed and prominent reflexes.


	4. Julius Shiki

His smile still held, then he let out a heavy sigh. “Alright, alright.”

He raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright. I get it. You can't trust monsters and I'm quite suspicious. Just so you know, you and I didn't make any deal, you're right. I can't do clean cut deals like that anyway. I can do deals like witches can, but that's not the same as a demon's deal. I'm not a demon, mind you, but I get called that a lot. I'm ...well, think of it like this. You humans have angels and demons, right?”

“...Yeah.”

“Well, monsters have something similar. They have the gods and the arkdemons. The gods are obviously the angels and use arkdemons are, shocker, shocker, the demons. That's what I was talking about before, about the terrified mob thing if they found out what I was. There's only one way to kill the gods and arkdemons and Zeus made sure to wipe them out.”

“Them?”

“Yup, titans. Their blood is the only thing that can kill us, gods and titans. And I'm sure you know mythology enough to know that Zeus killed them all.” Lathor smiled happily. “So there is nothing that can kill me! But please don't try. Getting stabbed is still annoying and you'll just piss me off.”

* * *

He then went over to the jar he had left on the cabinet. He opened the top drawer and rummaged through. He pulled out a pile of yarrow.

He then grabbed a small mortar and pestle. He spent time tearing the flowers off the stem and put it in the mortar. He spent the next fifteen minutes crushing the flowers with the pestle. He then grabbed a spoon and a bucket, walked over, and sat down next to Kichirou. He took some of the paste into the spoon and sat Kichirou on his thighs so he was propped up.

He looked up at Shiki. “By the way, do you know if they were poisoned by injuries or by intake?”

Shiki glowered. “You saw my memories. You would know.”

Lathor pouted. “Were they wounded?”

“Yeah, Namiko and Kichirou. I don't know if Kasuka or Ruri were.”

“Where was Kichirou hurt?”

“On hthe back of his thigh.”

“Hm.”

Lathor put the bowl and pucket down on the nightstand and grabbed Kichirou's pants.

“In the second from the bottom drawer,” Lathor said, “there's some bandages. Grab me one please.”

“Right.”

Shiki did as told. He grabbed the bandages anndd retuned too lauthor. The balcck man took them. Kichirou's pants were currently around his knees and he was rolled on his side. Lathor hadd taken the blanket and lied it over his hip so he wasn't exposed on either side. He found the injury. The wound was festerinng with puss.

“Yup, that's wolfsbane.” Lathor took the bowl of poultice from the nightstand and put the end of the back end of the spoon in it. He rubbed the paste over the injury.

“Shouldn't we disinfect the wound firsst?” Shiki looked up at him.

“It's only infected because of the wolfsbane. We can't do anything for him until the wolfsbane's out of his system.” Lathor let out a sigh. “Honestly, it would be easier if he swallowed it instead of got stabbed. Bloodstream is so much harder to get wolfsbane out than stomach.”

“What about Ruri-chan?”

“What about her? I can't do anything for her until the antidote is done fermenting.”

“There's _nothing_ you can do?”

Lathor glowered before letting out a heavy sigh. “I don't know. Maybe we can slow her heart rate so the poison doesn't spread further.”

Shiki jolted. “Then do it!”

“One thing at a time! Come on!” Lathor glared at him. “You know, you could be useful too instead of sitting over me!”

Shiki


	5. Paradise Of Taiwan Lost

For two weeks the group traveled across the snowy landscape. They traveled during the day, then would transform into their wolves and continue for a little bit longer into the evening. Shizuo made sure Izaya never left his side, not even to use the restroom. No one was willing to take the risk that Izaya did something to Toudai while their backs were turned.

Luckily their journey went without incident. Izaya said a lot of disturbing things, but he didn't do anything. For the most part, all he did was talk a lot of shit to Toudai—or at least tried to. Shizuo did his best to keep the two from upsetting Toudai. It was obvious the vampire had it out for him since he was human. The last two weeks were nothing but:

“Humanity is so twisted, aren't they?”

“I'm so sick of the smell of disgusting blood!”

“Are you trying to tempt me? Do you want me to eat you?! You're so vile!”

“You're just like the rest of your kind! Hateful and cruel!”

“Why are you even here?! This is a werewolf pack! You don't belong here!”

It was a very long two weeks. Rubi doesn't know how Toudai had so much patience. He never yelled, never argued with Izaya once. The most he did was leave the campsite for a bit. Rubi obviously accompanied him, however, even when they were alone together, he didn't complain.

* * *

Quickly, the raven let Rubi go and rushed around to his side. Sure enough, the fur along his back was completely gone. In it's place were third-degree burns at least. Toudai would suspect they may be fourth-degree burns, but he wouldn't know until he started working on him. It went all along his back, from his shoulder blades to his hindquarters. The area was charred black while the flesh around the wound was pure white, despite there being no fur there. Toudai could also see something sticking out of the wound. He feared it was his spine at first, but he certainly wouldn't be walking if that was the case. Further inspection showed it may be pierces of wood.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Rubi needed medical attention. Immediately!

Toudai looked up the hill. There were people looking down at him. The children, who had seen him before, and the adults—the hunters, who still had their blunderbusts, bows and arrows, and hunting knives.

_**'Rubi can't go up there. They'll certainly kill him.'** _

Toudai clenched his teeth. He looked around quickly.

“ _Y-Yanfeng, Jiawei, please get off him!”_ Toudai stated, rushing up to them.

He put his arms up to the children. They reached down and put their hands on Toudai's shoulders while Toudai put his hands under their arms. He lifted them up and placed them on the ground.

“Jiawei!” A man called.

One of the hunters slid down the hill.

“Baba!” The boy yelled.

He ran over to the man, arms outstretched. The father and son united in a fierce hug at the bottom of the hill. Toudai should have felt happy to see that, but it only made him fear for Rubi more. One of the hunters was ground level now.

“Rubi, we have to run.” Toudai put his arms around the werewolf's neck and pulled him slightly, turning him away from the Xinyi and Yanfang. “We have to go.”

Rubi tried to follow, but he was trying to favor his left front paw and his back right foot. He certainly couldn't walk like that, so he had to put one of those paws down. It made him whimper and whine. Toudai clenched his teeth. He looked at the hunter again then pulled on Rubi again. The wolf barked in pain.

“I know, I know, Rubi!” Toudai hissed. “I know, baby! But we've got to go! They've all seen you and the hunters are back! We have to run!”

Rubi was huffing hard, his tongue hanging out as he tilted his head down.

“Rubi...” Toudai clenched his teeth. “Rubi, please...We have to g—”

“You don't have to go anywhere.”

Toudai jolted.

He quickly looked over at Jiawei's father. The man had walked over, although he was keeping a safe distance away. Toudai quickly stood between him and Rubi. He absolutely could not lose Rubi again so he was prepared to block whatever the man threw at the white wolf.

“You shouldn't be trying to make him run.” The man said. “He's heavily injured and certainly can't run.”

“So, you speak Japanese.” Toudai said. “As much as I would like to agree with you, the fact that he's injured is precisely why we must run.”

“We will not hurt him.” The man put his hands out for calm. “He saved my son; he saved all of our children. We can't let him die.”

Toudai didn't see why he should trust that. Although it seemed sound, the doctor was terrified. What if they betrayed them? What if they were lying? What if Rubi actually died this time? Toudai couldn't have that!

Rubi stumbled, pushing Toudai forward. The giant wolf managed to catch himself on his injured paw, which made him yelp in pain. Toudai looked back at him with uncertainty.

“Laoshi, we don't have time to argue on this.” The hunter stated. “He needs to get to safety, and


End file.
